Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus
by georgios-kall
Summary: Percy has been betrayed by those he thought were his family. But Chaos takes him in, and he meets some of his old friends.
1. Προδοσία (Betrayal)

**Hi everyone, this is a new story, called 'Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus'. Please review but no flames! Just to warn you this is a 'Perzoe' story so no 'Percabeth'.  
**

* * *

 **Προδοσία (Prodosia) - Betrayal**

Percy was running like Hades himself was after him. He would know, considering that was what happened. His eyes misted all over as he thought of his precious Annabeth, who had betrayed him along with all the campers. Only Clarisse, Chris and Chiron were talking to him. His brain clouded up as he thought of what happened...

*Flashback*

 _Percy Jackson was walking along the beach, holding onto a small, velvet box which contained a ring. He was going to propose to Annabeth. Suddenly he heard a loud scream coming from further down the beach. He uncapped Anaklysmos and ran cautiously towards the scream. His head went red from embarrassment as he realized they were screams of pleasure.  
_

 _But his face turned pale as he saw Annabeth, his girlfriend, with no trousers or panties moaning as a thick bush of hair bobbed up and down in between her stretched legs. The paleness turned into anger and he confronted both of them._

 _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Percy shouted and he conjured a twenty-foot long wall of solidified water and threw it towards them. The water turned into ice-cold rain as it dropped down on them; they were shivering until the male, his brother, Marcus stood up with a smug grin, ready to talk.  
_

 _"I took all your friends, Jackson," he said boastfully, "You have no one left, even Annabeth doesn't like you!"_

 _"At least I'm not an arrogant, boastful, power-hungry, no goo_ _d littl_ _e b_ _east!" sai_ _d P_ _ercy, "I was going to propos_ _e to you today. I gu_ _ess I won't b_ _e needing this any mor_ _e." *H_ _e took th_ _e ring out of his pock_ _et*_

 _"_ _ _D_ o you know who pull_ _e_ _d m_ _e out of th_ _e go_ _d-_ _damn_ _e_ _d Styx?" h_ _e_ _d_ _eman_ _e_ _d._

 _"You."_

 _That on_ _e wor_ _ _d_ was lik_ _e a sledge-hammer_ _to h_ _er h_ _eart._

 _"P-pl-please_ _P-P_ _ercy it's not wh-what it looks l-lik_ _e,"_ _stuttered Annab_ _eth._

 _But P_ _ercy was already running away. H_ _e w_ _ent to his cabin an_ _ _d_ packed_ _up som_ _e things. H_ _e saw som_ _e pictur_ _es of him an Annab_ _eth an_ _ _d_ curs_ _e_ _ _d_ sil_ _ently. H_ _e slashed_ _through th_ _em but was car_ _eful to k_ _e_ _ep pictur_ _es of th_ _e s_ _ev_ _en._

 _H_ _e w_ _ent to th_ _e top of Half-Bloo_ _ _d_ hill an_ _ _d_ looked_ __d_ own. Not wanting to s_ _e_ _e th_ _e fac_ _es b_ _efor_ _e him h_ _e looked_ _up an_ _ _d_ l_ _eft._

 _*_ Flashback end*

He was running through the forest, with four hellhounds hot on his trail. It was enough he was a son of Poseidon, but with the blessing of Artemis, it was like he was shouting to all the monsters, "Hey! Tasty son of Poseidon here! And don't forget; also blessed by Artemis!"

* * *

 **N** **ext chapt** **er will b** **e with Chaos off** **ering to train P** **ercy.**


	2. Διεκδίκηση (Claiming)

**AN: Hi! This is the second chapter where Chaos finds Percy. Also I've changed the pairing from PercyxZoe to PercyxArtemis.**

 **Διεκδίκηση (Diekdikisi) - Claiming**

Percy was currently standing in a forest, running from a group of hellhounds that were after him. As the hellhounds gained speed on him, he prayed to every god and goddess he could think of to help him fight them. He no longer wielded Anaklysmos as his father had taken it away from him as a reminder of his 'betrayal' to the gods.

Suddenly, a swirling black portal opened and a man came out. He had a black cape with swirling stars on them. His eyes were black with bits of white in them, reflecting that he should be shown respect. An aura of powerfulness surrounded him as he waved his hand and the hellhounds turned into golden dust.

"Who are you?" Percy asked warily. Even though he had killed the monsters, who knew he wasn't an enemy.

"I am Chaos, the primordial of beginning, space and the original darkness. The creator of all, including you. Father to the original primordials. Come with me and I will save you."

Percy walked towards the man reluctantly. He stepped into the portal and when he walked out, he was standing in the middle of a beautiful field full of flowers. But these flowers were black as if they were made out of darkness. The horizon was tinted with a bit of red and you could see the darkness looming up above you, in what was supposed to be the 'sky'.

They walked silently towards the palace. Finally, the came to a stop in front of a large, black door. Chaos placed his hand on a scanner and the door opened. As soon as we entered, the room came to life. Literally. Machines whizzed and produced papers, with what Percy thought were reports.

Chaos spoke, ending the silence, "I see you are interested in the machinery. I had these made 500 years ago. They process all reports, making my life way easier. Please sit."

Percy sat. He looked at Chaos, as if to say, 'Why are you helping me?'.

Chaos spoke, "I want to make you my champion, for you to fight evil that could destroy entire universes. I can't promise to you that you will never see Camp Half-Blood again, but I can tell you that you won't be going back there for a long time. So what do you say?"

Percy sat there for a long time. Finally, he looked at Chaos and he spoke, "I will."

Chaos smiled, "Perfect!". He began the ritual needed in order to make Percy immortal and his son. Just as he was finished, a blinding light surrounded Percy, covering him for a few minutes. As soon as the light died down, 3 old ladies appeared, the Moirai: Lady Clotho, Lady Lachesis and Lady Atropos.

"Perseus Jackson! You have been seen fit to take on the domains of heroes, seas, earth and time! You will not only be a primordial, but also a titan and a god!" They spoke all together.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Defeater of the Minotaur, Retriever of the Lightning bolt, survivor of the Sea of Monsters, retriever of the Golden Fleece, ex-bearer of the sky, navigator of the Labyrinth, defeater of Kronos, defeater of Gaia, bane of Kronos, bane of Hyperion and bane of Gaia. All hail Perseus Jackson, ex-son of Poseidon, son of Chaos. All hail Perseus Jackson, primordial of earth, titan of time, god of heroes and Lord of the Seas!"


	3. Ξύπνημα, Προφητεία και Φιλίες

**Just to let you guys know, this story is rated M only because of the first chapter. So NO lemons!**

* * *

 **Draconic king:** Here's chapter 3 and I will try to make the chapters longer.

 **TheArrowess:** I will try to update as soon as I finish the chapters, but with school and exams, I might update tomorrow again, or in a month.. Thanks!

 **Captin jar:** Here's the next chapter...

Thanks for the reviews! Without further ado, here's the next chapter...

* * *

 **Ξύπνημα, Προφητεία και Φιλίες (Ksypnima, Profitia kai Filies) - Waking Up, Prophecy and Friendships**

When Percy woke up, he was in lying in a bed, surrounded by 4 blinding white walls. On each of the walls, was a planet in live motion, how long it was going to exist and its name. Percy felt as if a lorry had run over his head and then it was squashed between two walls. But as quickly as it came, the headache was gone. Come to think of it, he felt as if raw power had been forcefully inserted into his body. Suddenly, he remembered his meeting with the Fates, his domains and ... Annabeth had cheated on him! He broke down crying as he remembered Marcus and all his friends abandoning him. Even Thalia and Nico had forgotten him so that they could be the 'friends' of the future savior of Olympus.

He looked around the room and noticed a tray, full to the brim with bacon, eggs, sausages and everything else he could think of. There was a note on there too:

 _Percy,_

 _Once you finish your breakfast, open the door and a guard will be waiting for you. He will lead you to my room. There is also a change of clothes right next to you._

 _Chaos_

He ate quickly and changed clothes. He opened the door, only to come face to face with a guard .. carrying a sniper. He was wearing a black cape and a mask so thick that he couldn't even see the guard's eyes.

He signaled Percy to follow him as he led the way through hundreds of corridors; finally stopping in front of a massive black door with white dots that looked like stars. With anxiousness, he knocked on the door and it slid open, revealing tons of machinery and finally a desk, with Chaos at the head.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Olympus..._**

A meeting had been called as for the new Great Prophecy to be discussed. All the gods filed into their thrones, waiting with anticipation the meeting about to begin. Last but not least, Zeus sat on his throne, calling order by throwing a bolt into the middle of the throne room. When everyone quietened down, he began talking;

"We are all gathered here today to discuss the new Great Prophecy issued by our oracle. Apollo, would you do the honors?"

Apollo nodded.

 _The son of the sea will be betrayed,_

 _Lady of the hunt will he aid?_

 _An oath to keep with a final breath,_

 _Although the result doesn't have to be death._

 _The Child of Athena's final stand,_

 _The creator shall lend a hand._

 _All will be laid out in combat,_

 _But beware Poseidon's second spawn, h_ _e is a double-faced brat._

Athena had a thoughtful look on her face. She wondered, "Dionysus, can you summon Perseus Jackson?"

"I would, but Perry has left camp because Anniebell went out with his brother," Dionysus replied, looking bored. Athena looked happy at that.

* * *

 **Artemis POV**

When Dionysus said that, my heart started beating rapidly. Why did I care about whether a boy was missing or not? " _That boy saved you from under the sky, he saved your throne from Kronos and he has had his heart broken by a female_ ," my mind said. Artemis tuned back to the meeting.

* * *

Athena, suddenly said, "Father, I think I know what the first line means. _The son of the sea will be betrayed_ means Percy betrayed by the camp and Annabeth. _Lady of the hunt will he aid_ means that he might help Artemis. _An oath to keep with a final breath_ means that someone has to keep an oath made and the hero might die while doing it; _The child of Athena's final stand_ means that one of my children is destined to die in order for something great to happen; _The creator shall lend a hand_ means that probably Lord Chaos will help us, while _All will be laid out in combat_ probably means that secrets will unravel on the battlefield. _But beware Poseidon's second spawn, he is a double-faced brat_ means that the Marcus boy will betray us. The prophecy is pretty clear."

Zeus, being a paranoid, heartless, bloodthirsty bastard, gave everyone an idea, "Why don't we kill Poseidon's spawn?"

Out of nowhere, the Fates appeared and the three of them said in the same voice;

"If you kill Poseidon's spawn, Olympus will fall! Beware! Brace yourselves!"

They disappeared in a vortex of light. Suddenly an Iris-Message popped up and Chiron was looking at the gods;

"Camp Half-Blood is surrounded by monsters and the shield is failing even with the Golden Fleece!"

He got a reply, "Sorry but we are not allowed to fight monsters due to the Ancient Laws."

* * *

 _ **Back to Chaos...**_

"Percy, my boy, come and sit down here," Chaos said.

Percy sat in the armchair when Chaos started talking again;

"I've brought back some of your dead friends. Maybe you would like to talk to them." He waved his hand and a vortex appeared. Out of it walked Zoë, Luke, Silena, Charles, Michael and Will.

* * *

 **So in my fanfic, Will has died in the Second Titan War. Review,** **favorite and follow.**


	4. Αγάπη (Love)

**I'll be trying to update the story as quickly as possible. Also, do you want this story to be Percy x Artemis x someone else? Review.**

* * *

 **TheFlamingNinja818:** Thanks! I'll try to keep on updating as soon as possible.

 **TheArrowess:** Thanks very much! As I said, I'll try to keep on updating very quickly.

* * *

 **Αγάπη (Agapi) - Love**

Zoë was the first to unfreeze as she hugged Percy tightly. Percy blushed and Chaos smirked. He glared at Chaos but Chaos returned the glare.

" _Note to self: never glare at the creator..._ " Percy thought.

He cowered back and his friends smirked. Percy glared at them. His friends noticed the dried tears on his face and the puffy eyes and sent Percy a questioning glance. As it was, seeing them all, he was ready to cry for personal reasons. They all reminded him of Annabeth. Luke sacrificed himself to save the world, but most importantly him and **Annabeth**. When Artemis got captured, Percy went on the quest with Zoë and the others to save **Annabeth** ; she was more important to him. Silena, Charles, Michael and Will; they all died trying to protect **Annabeth** , Percy, their siblings and everyone else. But he put on a brave face and hugged them all. Percy guided them to his room and explained to them what happened back in Earth.

".. So you see, Annabeth cheated on me with my brother and then wanted us two to get back together!"

As he finished, there was surprised and shocked look on their faces for their own reasons respectively. Zoë, when she died, had a crush on Percy, secretly, but she always thought that him and Annabeth would stay faithful to each other even in death. Luke was surprised at Annabeth's actions, as when he was still alive, she always cared for everyone. That didn't sound like her. Will, Charles and Michael, like the rest of Camp Half-Blood, before Marcus came along, thought that they would stay together forever. Finally, Silena had sensed a love between them stronger than any other. Percy continued;

"But the most shocking thing was that..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Olympus**

The gods were gathered, once again, in the throne room of Olympus. This time, though, it looked like a wrestling match. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were having a not-so-quiet argument in front of the gods. Athena followed their lead when Aphrodite said that Percy and Annabeth's love was supposed to last forever. Apollo and Artemis were arguing, this time about Percy, because Apollo thought that his sister liked the male. She did, not that she would ever admit that.

Hestia was annoyed. With her family. They were arguing like kindergartens, although not all of them were like the gods of Olympus. The shouting and arguing continued until Hestia couldn't take it anymore. She held her hand out and pure fire shot out. That silenced everybody.

"You're all arguing while we are probably on the verge of war. Stop acting like this. We'll never win the war with everyone arguing.."

Out of nowhere, a vortex of darkness appeared and out stepped a man with a robe that was as black as space with stars painted on it. Zeus being a paranoid and heartless bastard shouted;

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT A MEETING WITH THE ALL-POWERFUL OLYMPIANS? WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE?" Hestia's eyes bugged out as she realized who the person in front of her was.

"I am Chaos, the creator of the universe." Everyone bowed, even Zeus (with a bit of .. force).

"You are on the verge of war with four of my children; Gaia, Nyx, Ananke and Chronos. But what the prophecy you received didn't say was that a love stronger than any would either save Olympus or raze it. A love between Zeus's daughter Artemis and my son, Percy."

* * *

 **Artemis POV**

When Chaos said that I was to love somebody, I admit it .. I freaked out. But when he mentioned Perseu- sorry Percy, I felt like I was on what the mortals call 'cloud nine'. Okay, I love him. But if I admitted it, Zeus would probably kill him, or send him to Tartarus, or both. But when I learned that Percy was the son of Chaos, I rejoiced.

I shouted out, "Father, I love him!". I will admit that that was a bit bold but otherwise he would never allow me to date Percy.

"I will not allow my most precious daughter to date even an ex-son of Poseidon," he shouted.

Chaos interrupted Zeus, "I know for a fact that my son loves Artemis. Trust me." Zeus stood up with his master bolt in hand, as if to strike the creator.

But Chaos grabbed me and asked me quickly, "Do you want to come with me? You'll see my son, Percy." Artemis nodded. They stepped into the vortex together.

* * *

 **So this** **chapter is a bit shorter than the other one. Sorry! As always, review, follow and favorite.**


	5. Reviews

**Hi everyone! This is not a chapter! Sorry... only reviews.**

* * *

 _Guest: You are going to fast with pertimis_

I know it seems like I'm going too fast but .. let's just say it's going to be a while before Artemis and Percy get together. Thanks for the review!

 **§**

 _The-Real-Effing-Deal: This is good keep up the awesome work_

Thanks very much!

 **§**

 _TheFlamingNinja818: It's good so far. Keep up the good work_

Thanks!

 **§**

 _TheArrowess: Amazing chapter!_

Thanks for the review!

* * *

 **Next update will be a chapter; I promise! Don't forget to review about if you want Percy x Artemis x someone else and with who...**


	6. AN, Reviews & Percy x Artemis x ?

I'm sorry but I have writer's block! So I'll be putting this story on hiatus for like a month or so... but I would still like to respond to the reviewers; so here you go...

* * *

 **The-Real-Effing-Deal:** _Add Athena or Selene. Selene was the titaness of the moon._  
I could do that but remember Athena is still on Earth and for Selene, I have other plans. But never mind, I can still find a way for this to work if the majority wants it.

 **Death Fury:** _Great story so far! Please update soon! PS the first chapter could still let this story be "T"._  
Thank you! I will change the rating of this story to 'T'.

 _I would not mind a third, but I don't think Artemis will like sharing HER man._  
Yes.. but maybe I could put Artemis and someone she likes (as a friend (I'm not making anyone in this story gay, lesbian or bi (not that I have a problem with it...)))

 _Great job on the chapter, maybe Zoë, Percy and Artemis._  
Thank you, again! And again, this could work as Zoë is someone Artemis likes as a friend.

* * *

 **So the results so far are...**

 **Yes : 66.6666666666%**

 **No : 0%**

 **Maybe: 33.3333333333%**

 **And if yes...**

Zoë _1_

Athena _1_

Selene _1_

Other _0_

 **Don't forget to vote: either pm me or review!**


End file.
